1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical appliances and, more particularly, to a shaft and spring assembly used in an electrical appliance.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,136 discloses an iron having a rod with an offset position at its end that is mounted on a thermostat cap at an angle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,586 discloses a leaf spring that biases a lever and a cam downwardly. The stem of the thermostat passes through a hole in the spring. U.S. Pat. 3,041,757 discloses use of coiled springs around a valve stem in an iron.